


and you make yours that intimate charm

by Ishvi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Clark, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishvi/pseuds/Ishvi
Summary: Bruce scoffed, he didn't want to be playing Bruce Wayne tonight, but since spending the night with Clark wasn't an option, he would have to bear it.He didn't know what awaited him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in the beginning of the Justice League, where no one knows each other civilian's identities, though of course Bruce knows all of them and Clark knows because Bruce would not leave his partner out. Also this is for [ansilknomad](http://ansilknomad.tumblr.com/), who gave me some ideas for Bottom Clark. I hope you like it!  
>    
>  The title came from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWOvssyessg) song.

Bruce sighed as he fixed his collar shirt, he was not in the mood to play _Bruce Wayne_ tonight, he had planned a quiet dinner with Clark but they cancelled it when Clark received a call from The Daily Planet saying that they needed him for a special coverage, then Alfred took advantage and sent him to a charity, he scoffed at the thought, he only agreed to go because it was to help kids.

He got off the car and walked to the entrance waving and smiling towards the crowd, ignoring the flashes going off at his face, it hadn’t passed more than a minute and he wanted to go back to the Manor. As soon as he entered, he went directly to the bar and asked for a cognac, if he had to be here then he would not be sober.

He paid for the drink and left to talk to some mandatory people, he talked with the Mayor and his wife about the upcoming election and to give his support, but he knew the Mayor would not be reelected when Batman revealed his corruption and how he worked with Maroni and The Russian. Bruce then said hi to a pair of models that he knew from when he slept around, the kiss and the flirtatious smirk was part of the cover, and talked with some of the CEOs of his company’s allies.

“Bruce! How are you, my friend?” Queen annoying voice came from behind him, with a fake smirk plastered on his face he turned around.

“Oliver, it’s nice to see you.”

“I’m not surprised to see you here,” he said as he shook Bruce’s hand. “You never waste an opportunity to have some fun, however I didn’t know you were the paying sort.”

“All to help the kids, you know I’m all about it.” Queen laughed at his words and patted him on the shoulder. A minimal part of him thought he should reveal his identity to Oliver so he would stop talking to him but he squashed that thought quickly.

Bruce talked for a pair of minutes before apologizing, saying that a beautiful lady was calling him, and went back to the bar to ask for more cognac, he mingled around for an hour before the host called them to the main hall, as they entered they were given a small white cartel with two black numbers on it, Bruce decided to stay in the back, close to the doors, as soon as he could bid and lose, he would sneak out. He didn’t want to be here all night.

“Welcome all.” The woman talked from an elevated platform, her green dress reflecting the light. “I want to thank you for willing to give money to the children.” They clapped politely.

The host walked down the small stairs to the back as a man took the stage, microphone in hand.

“My name is Lael, and I will be your auctioneer tonight.”

First, it was a dinner date with a famous model, Katya, who had a good leg grip, Bruce thought. The bid rose to eighty-five thousand before it was won by a short bald man in the front. The second and third were two female singers that were won by a man and a young woman. The fourth through the sixth were male dancers, their bidding smaller than the other but still over forty-three thousand, Bruce was bored and itching to go by the time the tenth person came around.

“Now we have a reporter from one of the papers covering the auction.” Some of the older people frowned. “But you don’t have to worry, it’s not a interview date, and you will be pleasantly surprised.” Bruce frowned at that, he had a bad feeling. “And for you all, here is Clark Kent!”

Bruce almost choked on his drink as he saw his partner walking to the center of the platform with an all-black bespoke suit, even the waistcoat and shoes were black, his usual eyeglasses made bigger his turquoise to sky blue eyes, and his shy demeanor made him endearing to the crowd. Bruce didn’t like it one bit, he could already see people observing his partner and eyeing him up, he knew Clark was incredibly beautiful and the suit showed it, it also highlighted his ass.

Bruce saw Clark scanning the crowd nervously, no doubt taking in people like Luthor but also taking in Oliver’s presence, he also noticed Clark’s growing smile as he came into Clark’s view, he arched his eyebrow and Clark shrugged imperceptibly.

“Do we start with five thousand?” The auctioneer asked the crowd.

Bruce was seething with anger as a pair of hands went up, one voice yelling six thousand and the other one ten thousand, and growled internally as Clark paled when Luthor yelled twenty thousand followed by Queen yelling thirty thousand.

Bruce pondered the consequences of raising his hand, he used to occasionally sleep around with men so it would not hurt his cover before the press but they would wonder why he was choosing some random reporter instead of models or dancers, yet he could argue that he knew Clark from before because The Daily Planet was his and he wanted to talk with him in a nice setting, it didn’t have to be a date for the press. But it was the old lecherous man named Alexander II raising his hand that broke Bruce’s patience.

“Fifty thousand.” Bruce’s hand went up.

Bruce frowned mentally as the crowd turned around to watch him with sparkling and interested eyes, it seemed that his bid next to Oliver’s and Luthor’s bid meant that Clark was worth a lot, because they had not bid for anything else, and Clark was important to Bruce, but they didn’t need to know it.

“Sixty-two thousand.” Luthor yelled.

Bruce noted Clark’s anxiety as the bid rose to eighty thousand with Queen and Luthor yelling numbers at the top off his lungs, it was making Bruce angrier, he couldn’t let Queen or Alexander win, and he didn’t even want to think what Luthor wanted with his partner, though Bruce knew that Clark was the only one that visited Luthor when he was in prison, even if it was to interview him.

“One hundred twenty-two thousand.” Bruce said.

Oliver turned around with a smirk and raised his hands in defeat, and he knew that Alexander couldn’t spend the necessary money to outbid him at once, it only left Luthor, and Bruce could see him contemplating the bid. Bruce fixed his stare in the auctioneer daring him to wait for Luthor’s bid and it worked when seconds later he was yelling sold to Bruce Wayne.

Bruce wasted no time walking to the back where the host was and pulling his checkbook where he scribbled the amount on one of the checks and gave it to her, asking to be directed to the man he bought a date with.

“I can’t believe how much you paid! I will pa—”

“We will not talk here, it isn’t safe.” Bruce made following motions to Clark and walked towards the back exit, where some of the people were already walking out, done for the night.

As soon as they were outside Bruce put his hand on Clark’s lower back as he called his driver to come, fingers resting against Clark’s butt, Bruce had as an habit to put his hand on Clark’s ass or close to it anytime they were close and it wasn’t harmful to their covers, and it made Clark incredibly horny, but he could not act on that in public.

In less than three minutes, the car was in front of them and Bruce was pushing him inside with the hand on his ass, and as soon as they were inside the car, Bruce grabbed Clark by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close to kiss him, Clark melting in his hands at the touch before realizing where he was and pulling back, but Bruce didn’t let him as he put a hand Clark’s nape and deepened the kiss, he only backed to roll Clark’s lower lip between his teeth and biting it.

“You look so fucking good,” he murmured against Clark’s lips, “and this is mine,” Bruce growled as he moved his hands to the back of Clark’s thighs and pulled him up until he was straddling him, then moved his hands to his butt and massaged it, he loved Clark’s ass and it belonged to him, no else should be ogling his partner.

Clark grinded down on him and gasped at the feeling of the erection against his ass. Bruce attacked his neck with small bites, wanting to leave hickeys that he knew would never last on the invulnerable skin, but he would not stop trying.

“Bru—” Clark gasped as he felt a hand leaving his butt to play with his belt buckle, he tried to push the hands away but Bruce was insistent. “Please, not in the car,” he whined.

Bruce sighed and stopped fiddling with the belt and resumed massaging Clark’s ass, he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth in those plump asscheeks. Clark brought his hands around Bruce’s nape and pulled him up for a kiss, he was getting desperate too.

Between making out and groping, it wasn’t long before they arrived at the Manor, scrambling to separate themselves before the driver opened the door, Bruce got out of the car swiftly but Clark had trouble walking while trying to hide an erection, he waved off the driver and followed Bruce inside the Manor, hoping that Alfred didn’t catch them in the way, it would not escape his attention their state. To Clark’s relief they arrived at Bruce’s room without a hitch.

As soon as the door closed behind Clark, he was being pushed against it, discarding his jacket on the way, Bruce going for the belt and opening Clark’s pants, smirking as he heard Clark whimpering when he fondled his ass through his underwear.

“Bru— god, Bruce.” He tried to push Bruce away, so he could talk to him but it was hard when Bruce was grinding their bodies together, making a delicious friction.

Bruce felt an arm around his neck and before he could process anything else, he was being shoved against the door, he watched as Clark sunk to his knees and fiddled with his belt, opening Bruce’s pants and mouthing at his erection through his underwear. Clark felt his mouth watering at the feel of the hard dick that awaited him, he pushed down the underwear and grabbed Bruce’s cock, it was thick, meaty and it pulsated in his hand. Clark loved it, but he loved it better down his throat.

Bruce cursed as he saw Clark opening his mouth to pull out his tongue and tease the slit, he groaned when he felt Clark sucking the crown lazily, Clark’s drool running down his chin and falling on Bruce’s pants, he watched as Clark moved his hands to his thighs and rested them there, he knew  what Clark wanted with his teasing, he hoped that it would get him in trouble and it would guarantee a spanking.

“Clark.” Bruce growled and sensed when the other smirked, pleased with the reaction he was getting.

Clark moved his head down, taking more but still not taking it in its entirety, and flattened his tongue and ran it against the underside of Bruce’s cock, pushing it against the vein there, and savoring the taste of the precome that hit the back of his throat. Bruce could see Clark enjoying it but he needed to speed it up and loosely grabbed a fist of Clark’s hair, pushing his head down until he felt the back of his throat on his dick.

Clark hummed as he felt the hand, and hollowed his cheeks to take it easier, he bobbed his head testing the hold and moved back halfway then swallowed it back, Bruce hissed, but let him decide the pace.

A pair of minutes passed like that, with only the sounds of Clark sucking made by the drooling. Clark loved to suck Bruce off because he had an amazing resistance and he could suck him off for a long time without Bruce coming, and the feel of the come hitting his throat after a long period of time was rewarding, but Bruce would not let that happen tonight as he strengthened his hold and make Clark choke on his cock, Clark also loved when Bruce made him take it and choke on his cock, as much as he could choke since he didn’t have to breath or had a gag reflex. If he was honest with himself, he loved everything about Bruce and everything they did together.

The pace Bruce set was harder and faster, making it impossible to take a breath or to do anything else that sit there and take it, he usually asked Clark before doing it but tonight he didn’t feel like it, he needed to mark Clark and show himself that no else would have him like that, at their mercy.

After a pair of minutes Bruce released him and pulled him up to kiss him, tasting himself.

“We should move the bed.” Clark whispered against his lips but did not make a move towards it, he only put his arms around Bruce’s neck and pushed himself towards him.

Bruce snickered, he knew what Clark was looking for. Bruce grabbed him by his thighs and moved them until they were hugging his waist then put his hands on Clark’s buttcheeks and wasted no time in squeezing them, making his partner groan and thrust his hips forward. Bruce walked the distance towards the bed and dumped him on the bed before removing the rest of Clark’s clothes quickly.

Bruce wanted to lick Clark open, wanted to push his tongue deep until Clark was a crying mess, begging to be filled, but _it wasn’t the night for that_ , Bruce thought as he decided to tease Clark and grabbed the lube from the drawer, making a motion to pour it on his fingers before being stopped.

“Are you not going to take off your clothes?” Clark asked as he laid on his back.

“I don’t know, you have not been a good boy.”

“But if I was a bad boy, what do bad boys deserve?” Clark whined and changed his position to laying down on his stomach but resting on his knees and elbows, presenting himself.

Bruce cursed at the sight, he could not deny Clark anything when he put himself on that position, and removed his clothes briskly before moving to rest on his knees before Clark, hands splayed on Clark’s buttcheeks, Bruce moved back his hand to reach for his belt as Clark pushed backwards trying to speed it up what he wanted.

Bruce struck hard, making Clark jerk up, he heard Clark whimpering against the sheets as he met each strike with a moan, he increased the pace and watched as Clark’s ass cheek got redder, he knew that a human would be asking to stop by now, but Clark loved it, it was a mere sting for him. Clark reached for a pillow and bit it, trying to muffle his cries, but Bruce was having none of that and pulled him back from the hair.

“Don’t hide your beautiful voice; I want to hear you cry out.” Clark sobbed but did as told.

Bruce kept a fast pace but alternated between hitting each cheek, it went like that for a while until he got tired of it and threw away the belt, then bowed to bit Clark’s asscheeks, making him groan and ask for more, Bruce sank his teeth then backed off to see the mark left on those beautiful buttcheeks that belonged to him.

“What if I take you like this? Without preparation, it would not hurt you.” Clark turned his head around and moaned, he looked wrecked to Bruce. “You would enjoy it, wouldn’t you?”

Yet, Bruce would not do that, because he would never waste an opportunity to have his fingers deep in Clark and made him beg for his cock, so he grabbed the discarded lube and finally poured it on his fingers, he held Clark by the hip with his left hand and pressed his index finger until his knuckle reached the rim, he twirled and crooked his finger to loosen Clark, because he was really tight, before pushing a second finger in, scissoring him, he took his time opening him before shoving a third finger, adding more lube in the way. Bruce pondered on making Clark come on his fingers before he heard Clark talking.

“Babe, god, please.”

“I’m not exactly god.”

“Don’t tease,” Clark whined. ”I need you inside, please.”

“I don’t think you needed it bad enough,” Bruce commented as he twirled his fingers, he did not push a fourth finger because he wanted Clark to be really tight when he entered him.

“Ugh, Bruce don’t, please. I have been good.” Clark sobbed as he pushed backwards.

He smirked but followed the request, pulling out his fingers and slicking himself before pouring lube on Clark’s butthole, who hissed at the feeling of the cold liquid running inside him. Bruce tightened his hold on Clark’s hip as he lined himself up and slid inside Clark, it was slow and torturous for both but he didn’t want to hurt his lover, even if it wouldn't really hurt him. Bruce only teased but never did it, Clark trusted him with his body and he could never break that trust.

Bruce stopped once his hipbone touched the abused asscheeks, and moved his other hand to rest on Clark’s hip, wanting until his partner released a moan and nodded towards him, he kept the pace slow, fucking him deep but languidly, enjoying the feel of Clark clenching around him. Clark hummed happily, it was a nice pace for now, but he knew they both would need to speed it up in minutes.

Bruce purred as he grinded against the other, taking pleasure in knowing that only him had Clark like this, spread open and taking it with gusto, he didn’t want to consider what would have happened if he didn’t attend the charity. He had to ask Clark later what he was doing at that place and why he had not told him. It was a danger to his lover if Luthor had managed to buy him, not that he would have let it happen.

Bruce increased his pace with those thoughts, Clark was his and he was the only one that could see him like this, vulnerable and suffocating in a heap of pleasure, Clark cried out as he felt Bruce hitting his prostate dead on, it was amazing and he could never get enough of the feeling.

Bruce pulled back until only the tip was in and shoved in hard, he simpered as he watched Clark scrambling to steady himself, he knew Clark was trying to not rub himself against the sheets so he could come without touching, and it was a hot sight, he loved that Clark could come on his cock alone.

The pace set was hard and needy, he took a hold of Clark’s hair and pulled his head back, biting the side of his neck. Clark moaned loudly, it was one of his erogenous spots, and he loved when Bruce held him like that, it was not surprising at this stage of their relationship that Clark lived for Bruce getting rough and possessive, in fact, he relished in it.

“You look beautiful like this.” Bruce whispered against his nape. “Could you take more?” Clark could only nod at whatever Bruce wanted.

Bruce reached for the lube with one his hands and poured it around Clark’s rim, with his index finger he teased the stretched rim of Clark’s entrance before pushing the finger in and enjoying the loud scream Clark let out, he twirled the finger as he slowed the pace, he wanted to drag this out for a little bit.

Clark fisted the now ruined sheets, they would need to get rid of them once this was finished, he already felt full as Bruce was already incredibly thick and the pressure of the finger increased the sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Clark felt ruined as he sensed a second finger stretching him even more, he pushed against them and sobbed.

Bruce maintained the rhythm as he crooked his fingers, and growled when Clark clenched even tighter around him, fucking him was always an out of body experience.

“Baby, do you want to turn around?”  Bruce asked and removed his finger from Clark’s asshole.

Clark raised his upper body and nodded, feeling empty when Bruce slipped out of him, he quickly moved until he was laying on his back, he squirmed as he felt the wet sheets under him, he had dripped a lot of precome on them.

Bruce pushed himself deep once Clark was accommodated, and moved his lover’s legs until they were hugging his waist then he rested on his hands on the bed to steady himself and wasted no time in pounding him into the mattress, Clark moved his arms to hug Bruce and pull him down for a kiss, the kiss was wet and sloppy, and as they separated Bruce bit Clark’s lower lip.

Clark concentrated on the feel of Bruce sliding in and out of him and the wet sounds as Bruce’s hip hit his ass, he felt his toes curling up as Bruce hit his prostate with accuracy. Bruce took in Clark’s pupils, that only showed a ring of their beautiful and alien mix color of turquoise and blues.

“Babe, I—” Clark cried out. “I’m close.”

Bruce nodded and thrusted with more force, he wanted to give Clark a good orgasm, so he rested on his right hand and pulled Clark’s head with his left one, giving him a better access to Clark’s throat and bit down the center with strength.

Clark felt the orgasm slamming against him, tearing a scream out of him, he could feel streaks of come hitting his chin as he came down from his high.

Bruce hissed as he felt Clark clenching strongly around him, he kept thrusting erratically as he chased his orgasm, he could hear Clark whimpering, no doubt feeling overly sensitive but Clark was used to it, as Bruce had a strong resistance, he normally went through a few orgasms before Bruce came, or as in the case where his dick wasn’t touched, he came before Bruce and had to bear being fucked for a pair of minutes before Bruce felt close.

Clark kept clenching around Bruce’s cock to speed up the process, he needed to make it good for Bruce too. Bruce grabbed his partner and hugged him against his body, thrusting until he felt his orgasm, he increased the pace and kissed Clark as the other hissed, if Clark was human it would have been too much, but he took it happily.

Bruce pushed twice more before the orgasm overtook him, and he emptied himself inside Clark, holding him until he was done, then he let down Clark before pulling out.

“That was stunning,” Clark panted as he felt the come trickling out of him.

Bruce moved out of the bed and went for a wet cloth to clean his partner, he examined Clark’s entrance as he cleaned him.

“I’m good babe,” Clark pushed himself up to kiss Bruce. “You’re always good to me. I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” Bruce whispered as he nuzzled Clark’s neck.

Clark smiled brightly, he did that every time when Bruce said those words to him, and even if it wasn’t easy for Bruce he tried to do it as much as possible because he wanted Clark to be happy always.

Bruce grabbed a pair of boxers for each one and they dressed, then he settled in the part that wasn’t wet and Clark laid over him, tangling their legs and hiding his face in Bruce’s neck. Clark loved to cuddle, and post-coital cuddles were one of his favorites cuddles, it didn’t bother Bruce because that meant he could grab Clark’s ass and rest his hands there. They stayed quiet for a while before Bruce remembered what brought them to this state.

“Clark, why didn’t you tell me you were being auctioned?”

“I didn’t know, Perry called me and told me to go there, then some lady told me to wear the suit. I only found out when I heard the first woman being auctioned.” Bruce growled, he would have some words with The Daily Planet’s Board of Directors. “I can’t believe Luthor and Oliver offered that much.”

“Don’t remind me, from now and on Queen will not be in monitor duty with you.”

“Bruce! Oliver doesn’t know I’m Superman, you can’t do that.”

“I don’t care Clark. I don’t want him getting ideas.” Clark sighed, he would try to convince him later but he knew Bruce was a possessive person. “Also, I don’t want you getting ideas as I heard earlier about paying me.”

“But if it wasn’t for me, you would have not spent that much money tonight.”

“That was nothing to me Clark, you’re worthy so much more and I would not let anyone have you or your ass.” Clark blushed, leave it to Bruce to make him feel special but also put his mark on one sentence. “If you still feel the need to repay me, then you can do it with substantial amounts of sex.”

“Happy to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on longer fic, but since I hit a wall. I wrote this.  
>  Also, any of you can reach me [here](http://kalelofkrypton.tumblr.com/), I would be happy to talk!


End file.
